


I Said Hey, What's Going On?

by ThiefOfADHD



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Author Took Two Months To Update I'm So Sorry, Crossover, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefOfADHD/pseuds/ThiefOfADHD
Summary: “There was a crash in the Whispering Woods. I need you to find it and see what it is. It could help us in this battle.”When a strange object crashes in the middle of the Whispering Woods, both the Rebellion and the Horde went to go look for it. However, what they found instead was going to change the entirety of their war.A New Challenger Approaches...





	1. The Stranger

_“There was a crash in the Whispering Woods. I need you to find it and see what it is. It could help us in this battle.”_

It was a phrase that was said by both Queen Angella and Lord Hordak to their respective groups. The crash was _harsh_ , _**horrible**_ , and it emitted a _**bright pink beam of light**_. Easy to find, right?

Adora, Glimmer, and Bow had been in the woods for six hours. So far, they saw:

A giant spider that She-Ra slayed.

A baby bird that Glimmer put back into its nest.

Bow trying to climb up and look for the beam of light before having to have Glimmer save him from breaking a limb.

Nothing bright, or _pink_ for that matter.

Catra was having a similar predicament. No light, only Scorpia's chatter and Entrapta and her robot, Emily, chatting with Scorpia. They did find a mouse, though. Catra hated that she was still holding the dead rodent between her teeth, yet… it kept her from losing her mind and screaming at her group.

~~~

“Ugh! Why haven't we stopped for a break that wasn't longer than ten minutes!?!” Glimmer complained loudly, tugging her pink curls in frustration.

“We are finding what had crashed.” Adora reminded her, albeit bluntly. “If the Horde find it before us, then the rebellion might get our feet knocked out from beneath us.”

Bow sighed. “Glimmer, I'll carry you if you're really that tir-”

The three stopped, hearing a rustling and a screech.

“FUCK! FUCK THE MOUSE WAS STILL ALIVE! IT WAS STILL ALI-” There was a pitiful squeak, a tail soon flicking out from hiding.

Adora pulled her sword out, stepping closer towards the tail. She poked the tail with one of the flat sides of her sword, causing the tail to flick away as the person the tail belonged to fell back-

Adora couldn't even bother to hide her snort, or the wheezing laugh she let out.

“ _Holy shit, Catra, **another** mouse?!_” She nearly fell over, laughing loudly as she wiped budding tears from her eyes.

The glare the brunette cat gave was full of anger as she got up.

“Wr'll, **_rxSHCUUUUUSE MREE_**!” She snapped, dead (now at least) mouse still in her mouth.

“Catra? Are you okay?” Scorpia poked her head out, blinking. “Hey, it's those two that escaped the Fright Zone! She pointed her claw at Bow. “That Kyle kid keeps talking about you.”

Catra spat her mouse out, ignoring that it landed directly on Adora's boot. “You listen to his bullshit ramblings?” She asked suddenly.

“A little. Kinda hard to hear him, he's a quiet guy-”

“Are you guys here to go fetch whatever crashed?!” Glimmer cut to the chase, frustration bubbling in her voice.

“Pretty sure Shadow Weaver sent them.” Adora mumbled, picking the dead mouse off her boot as she touched it to her sword. She hummed, watching the gem in the hilt glow and cause the mouse to stir and quickly scurry to hide in her jacket pocket.

“Actually, Shadow Weaver is out of commission. I'm the new Shadow Weaver now.” Catra admitted, smirking. “Lord Hordak sent u-”

“HEY, CATRA! SCORPIA! EMILY FOUND THE PINK LIGHT!!”

Bow's eyes widened. “Was that-”

Before anyone could say another word, they all ran towards the voice.

Entrapta hummed happily, sitting on top of Emily as she stared intensely at the bright pink light. She turned, seeing Adora, Bow, and Glimmer. “Hey, guys! Haven't seen you in awhile-”

“YOU'RE ALIVE!!!” Entrapta was instantly pinned to the ground, wrapped in a tight hug as Bow sobbed. “WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!”

“Haha!” She snorted. “Emily died, but she got me in a vent up in the ceiling. I had to go back into the room for her scraps, and then I rebuilt her from the ground up. Hey! You guys remember when the back garnet caused everything to be stormy? That was fun!”

“That was you!?!” Glimmer screeched. “Entrapta! They're the enemy!!!” She gestured to Catra and Scorpia, the latter of the two waving her claw.

“Oh. Oh! Yeah. I forgot.” Entrapta moved from Bow's grip, hugging Glimmer and Adora in her hair. “But they made me tiny food and I got to have people to talk to while I worked.” She admitted. “I liked it. Ooh! Hey, you think after this, I could regularly visit them and do experiments?!”

“What? No! Entrapta, it doesn't help that you were with the enemy! You can't go back! They're using you for their cause!” Adora yelled, feeling Catra'a claws on her.

“Aw, you're just mad that she likes us better than you.” She purred, her smirk more like a Cheshire grin. Anger fumed in Adora, her sword moving to press against Catra's neck.

“You're using her. I'm simply trying to protect my friend.” She growled.

“Oh! Like how you let Shadow Weaver dode all over you while she fucking tortured me!?!” Catra hissed, in both senses of the word.

“Um, g-g _u **ys**_ -” Bow stammered, fear in his voice as it cracked.

“ **WHAT-** ” Catra and Adora both yelled, snapping their heads over before they saw what Bow was pointing to.

 _Who_ he was pointing to.

He was tall, nearly nine feet in fact. Muscular, in a pair of black spandex-like shorts and a white shirt with a chest plate crossed around his chest. He had a sword in hand, one nearly identical to Adora's.

He quickly lost height, muscles deflating and shorts growing into pants as his chest plate turned into a pink vest, soon falling forward and out of consciousness. Bow and Adora both ran to catch him, Glimmer teleporting to help.

Catra screeched. “Hey! No! That's our guy! Let him go!” She rushed over, going to take him.

“No. We're taking him, we're taking Entrapta and Emily, and you two are going back to the Fright Zone.” Adora snapped. There was anger, yes, but the words were notably empty. Pained.

A similar reaction came from Catra. “Fuck you, Adora. Scorpia, help them get that guy on Emily.”

“But- aren't we supposed to be fighting them?” Scorpia asked.

“Whatever. If Hordak asks, we'll say that they somehow got there before us and we can scavenge for what we can.” Catra whispered.

“But what about Entrapta?” Scorpia asked.

“Oh! I left most of my notes in the Fright Zone, and Catra has learned a lot, so I'm pretty sure I'm not needed. Your weapons are all upgraded. Besides, I gotta get back to my lab!” Entrapta admitted, helping Scorpia with the strange man as she patted Emily to calm her for the excess weight.

“ _Entrapta_.” Adora warned.

“What? I've seen how mean that guy is. And look at this small kitty cat!” She went to Catra, squeezing her cheeks as she smiled. “She can't get yelled at by him. She's sensitive-”

“Yeah, sure. Sensitive.” Adora glared, that same anger-masked pain back. “Whatever. Go get things you want from what had crashed, then we'll leave.”

Entrapta left in the direction that the beam was, leaving the five, almost seven, of them alone.

“Tense.” Bow mumbled, watching the four women next to him. “Hey, um… Scorpia, aren't you a princess? Why um- what's with the Horde?”

“Oh! They landed in my kingdom, so we gave them the black garnet.” Scorpia explained.

“Doubt she realizes that the Horde is slaughtering everything.” Glimmer grunted.

“Oh, no. I know. But they went into our territory, and they're nice sometimes.”

Adora kept her mouth shut. Scorpia was right, but-

“You two can come with us.” She blurted it.

“What!?! No! What if they try to destroy Bright Moon!?! What if they dislodge our gemstone-” Glimmer leaned close. “What if the evil one _kills my mom_?!” She whispered loudly.

“Oh, please. I'm not gonna _kill_ anyone.” Catra snapped. “I'll probably tear up some pillows, but there's nothing to do. We didn't bring weapons. Entrapta didn't want us to-”

Entrapta came back, flying in a small pod. “C'MON! BRIGHT MOON IS CALLING FOR US!!” She cackled, flying off.

Emily held the strange, still unconscious, man close, running after Entrapta.

* * *

“Mnh…” 

Darkness. Everything is fuzzy. _Where am I?_ It felt warm and comfortable.

“Shh! He's awake!” A whisper, a familiar voice.

“Adora, you're the closest, what's he muttering-”

A pair of blue eyes stared directly into his own, causing him to thrash her away and try to grab his sword-

_It's gone._

“Where is my sword?! Where is my cat!?! Who are you!?!”

“Told you we should've tied him up.” A girl scoffed, her hair puffy and her features cat-like. She held a small, green cat in her arms-

“Cringer!! What did you do to him-”

The cat stretched, quickly running and hiding with him as he held him close.

“I still don't know what Catra did to him.” The only guy spoke up. “All we know is we got back, he was a big tiger and Entrapta was taking notes,” He started acting out everything, pulling out an imaginary sword. “And then She-Ra went ‘ _ **for the Honor of Grayskull**_ ’, then he was this small cat and he sprayed everywhere and Catra just-”

“How do you know about Grayskull!?!” He snapped.

The blonde girl, the one who'd been right in his face, quietly rubbed her arm. “I um… we don't. Every ancient ruin we've come across knows, I'm sure, but… every time I go to ask questions, I forget about that.” She admitted.

“Nobody should know about Grayskull. We've been hidden for thousands of years for a reason.” He snapped.

“Well, then, wise-guy.” Catra- the cat-lady- went to him, grabbing his shirt. “It doesn't matter who knows what, _who are you_?”

“And why should I tell you?” He snapped.

“Um, because you're in my castle and you're our prisoner.” Another girl, shorter than the others with pink curls, scoffed. “I'm Commander Glimmer, all of us found your crashed ship in the Whispering Woods-”

“I was all the way in the Whispering Woods? Man, I must've really been off-course.” He whispered.

“Anyways,” Glimmer kneeled next to him. “Your name?”

“.... Adam. Prince Adam of Grayskull.”

“And, what exactly is _Grayskull_?” The blonde girl asked. “My name’s Adora, and just- I've heard about it and I don't know what it is.”

“It's my home. Or, was. It used to be the main kingdom of Eternia, but… when the Horde first came, we were hit bad and we fell into hiding on another region of the planet, Etheria, right? Yeah.” He admitted softly. “We only had one warrior to protect the land, and- she disappeared. Your- your friend mentioned her. She-Ra. Is- is she really back?”

Adora nodded. “Yeah, I'm her.”

“So, you must be a descendant from Grayskull. I- I don't even know where, but you must be.”

“Yeah-”

“Okay, enough. So, Adam of Grayskull, what’s with your weird She-Ra like transformation?” Glimmer butted in.

“Well… it's a long story.” He mumbled.

“And we have a lot of time to kill.” Catra admitted. “I don't wanna go find Entrapta or Scorpia, and if Adora can stop being annoying for awhile, I'd like to enjoy it-”

“You spat a dead mouse on me-”

“But you healed it.”

“His cat almost killed her _again_.”

“ _But you saved it._ ”

Adora scoffed, turning away. “Whatever, just… can you explain the sword?” She asked.

Adam sighed. “Well… it all started two weeks ago…”

~~~

_“Adam.”_

He opened his eyes, sitting up in his bed. He'd been having these nightmares for weeks, of a girl in white with a sword, of a large green tiger and a muscular man. Of a blue-skinned man with a skull face and a man looking like a humanoid demon. 

Of a sword with a purple gem in its hilt.

“Shit…” He whispered, getting up as Cringer stretched, a mewl leaving him as he followed him. His green coloration and his skittish behavior made his name clear, but Cringer was his little warrior nonetheless-

_“Adam…”_

He froze, turning towards his window before quickly getting dressed and grabbing his sheets. Fuck it, whatever was calling him was important.

“Cringer, c'mere.” He whispered, taking the cat and holding him once his bedsheets were tied to his bed post and thrown out the window. “Cling.” He whispered, moving out of the window to go down the castle walls.

It wasn't that high up of a window, but the drop without getting lower than five or so feet would break an ankle.

-

He walked for what felt like ages, finding an old ruin as he went inside.

_“ **Adam.** ”_

He could hear it louder as he walked, finding the sword from his nightmares. He felt Cringer's claws dig into him as he grabbed i-

_A man stood on top of a hill, ready for battle. With his sword raised, he declared his stance._

_“By the power of Grayskull…” The man grew larger, his clothes changing into that of a barbaric warrior as the loud roar of a tiger made for battle came from beside him. “... I have the power!”_

He fell back, glaring at the sword as he panted. He went to the sword again, taking it-

_“Prince Adam of Grayskull. Bestowed upon you is the sword of the fallen warriors of He Men who have come and passed. You have been claimed to be the next heir to the sword. If you accept to fight by the power of Grayskull, you will be granted the power to defend it. Do you accept it?”_

It didn't occur to him that the words ‘I will fight by the power of Grayskull’ had escaped him before he was blinded by light.

He opened his eyes, seeing a man across from him. He had a golden chest plate in an X-shape, his hair long and ragged. Except for the short sleeved shirt, all of his upper-body muscles were exposed. To match, he had golden boots and golden gauntlet gloves with black shorts that clung to muscular legs.

He rubbed his eyes, seeing the same gauntlet gloves on him…. self-

The walls of the newly-lit ruins were reflective. He was staring at himself.

Fuck.

-

“Adam?” 

He paused in his research, turning to look at his mother.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Um… Adam, there's- there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now. Your- your eighteenth birthday is coming and- well…”

“What is it?” He asked.

“When you were born, you were followed by a second child. A girl. Your twin-”

“I have a twin sister? Why haven't I heard of her before?” He asked, taking her hand.

A sad look came over his mother’s face. “When you two were young, however, she had fallen into danger and…”

“Yes?”

“We sent her away to live with the sorceresses, but she never arrived. But, she is still alive… I want you to go get her.” She asked, squeezing his hand.

“I'll do it. What is her name? I'll bring her back.” He promised.

“Her name, is-”


	2. Familiar Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO DGHNM IT'S BEEN AWHILE-
> 
> I'm so sorry

Catra sat up. “You're Adora's _**WHAT!?!**_ ” She blurted.

Adora was blank-faced, sitting back to try and process everything. She let out a shaky breath, looking at Adam.

“We're… I- I have a _brother_ -”

Adam nodded. “I was just as shocked as you.” He looked down. 

“Anyways, can we finish the story?” Glimmer asked, arms folded over herself. “We still need to find out how you ended up in the Whispering Woods!”

Adam sighed. “Alright. I didn't leave directly after mother talked to me, regrettably… but that night-”

~~~

Adam tossed and turned in his sleep, uncomfortable and strained.

_“HE-MAN!” A man with blue skin and a skinless face yelled._

_“ADAM!” A scream came from a girl with blonde hair- a familiar face._

_“You'll never save your sister!” A woman in red whispered, taking over the rest of his dream._

_“Who- who are you-” Adam grabbed his sword. “By the power of Grayskull!” He felt himself grow and change, trembling-_

_“Let's just say, I'll be keeping you from leaving.” The voice said. “Or getting close to She-Ra.”_

_“No- **NO!** ”_

Adam sat up, panting as he got up, grabbing his sword and Cringer before quickly rushing out of the castle and to one of the pods. Despite their hiding, they always made sure to keep their ancient tech for out of region traveling.

_His sister wasn't in that area, anyways._

~~~

“And… after that I was lost for quite awhile. That lady never went away…” Adam sighed, feeling Cringer cower into him. “And then just last month, it stopped altogether.”

“When Shadow Weaver was demoted.” Catra blurted, looking at Adora who gave a concerned look in reply.

“Shadow Weaver…” Adam whispered. “What um… what was she?”

“She's an exiled sorceress-”

Entrapta cut Adora off. “Oh she's this big and dark scary lady, she had been using the black garnet to harvest her powers, but then Lord Hordak sent her away because, unlike her, I figured out how to harness the gem’s power to elevate its core strength! Oh! It was so awesome!! You should've seen it!” She squealed, kicking her legs as her hair held her up.

The room was quiet. Adam blinked.

“When did you get in here?” He asked suddenly.

“Oh! I had been in here since you started talking! I had found Queen Angella and told her about you and I've been recording all the information, see?” She held up a tape recorder. She then also held a mini cupcake. “Tiny cake?” She asked happily.

Adam took it, giving a small smile. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“Wait- Queen Angella knows!?!” Bow asked suddenly. “Oh no-”

“Entrapta! You told my mother!?!” Glimmer asked. “You, _**specifically** you_, told my mother about _him_!?!”

Entrapta blinked. “Yeah!” She smiled, moving to sit on Emily.

“I teleported you into my _bedroom_ so that my mother didn't have to see you and freak out over you being alive!” Glimmer stressed.

“Oh yeah.” She was quiet. “Yeah no she gave me a very tight and painful hug.” She said softly.

“G _uys_ -” Bow choked.

“What else did you tell her? That we brought two people from the Horde-” 

“You _what!?!_ ”

Adora paled, everyone turning to see Queen Angella.

Adam got up, moving and kneeling down. “Your highness, I regret to say that their intents when bringing enemy combatants into your castle was due to me. I am deeply sorry.”

Angella sighed, kneeling down next to him. “You don't need to kneel before me. Please, don't do it again.” She helped him up.

Catra slunk back, trying to escape.

“Young lady, you're not leaving.” Angella said, stopping her.

“What?! Pfft- I wasn't- I wasn't gonna-”

Adora snorted. “Busted.”

“Oh _**fu-**_ ” 

Angella turned, looking at Catra. “What were you going to say?”

" _Uhh...._ "

Glimmer waved her hands, trying to tell Catra to stop while she's ahead.

“Judging from word patterns, I believe she was going to say ‘ _fuck you, Adorable_ ’.” Entrapta butted in, causing Glimmer, Bow, and Adora to internally and externally wilt.

“Why Adorable?” Angella asked, waving the cursing. “Also, please never use such language in my presence, okay?” She smiled. “Glimmer isn't _allowed_ to swear.” She added, as if proving a point.

While Bow and Adora relaxed, Glimmer ended up joining an embarrassed state of panic.

“Mom!" She whined. “It's fine-”

“Glimmer, you're fifteen!” Angella argued.

“I'll be sixteen in December!”

“Which is _still_ another six months away-”

“Wait wait wait wait- can we go back?” Adora asked. “Because um- why did Entrapta say that Catra was going to call me Adorable?” Her cheeks flushed very slightly.

“Oh! When Catra talks to herself-”

Catra clamped Entrapta's mouth. “She probably just **_misspoke_**!” She scoffed, embarrassment heating up her cheeks.

Angella sighed. “Well, princess Perfuma and princess Mermista said they were coming for dinner. Maybe we should have them meet our guest… uh…”

“Prince Adam.” Adam smiled. Angella inhaled, taking a moment to herself. 

“I'll call the rest of the princesses then.” Angella hummed, walking off.

Everyone relaxed.

* * *

“Wow. So you're _really_ related? That's a shocker.” Mermista mumbled. It was the first reaction out of many when the reveal was made.

“Yeah… I'm still kinda freaked out.” Adora admitted, picking at her food.

“But it makes sense.” Perfuma smiled. “You two look very similar. Broad shoulders, same blond hair color and pale skin tone.” She smiled. “Even the same blue eyes.”

“But they're not identical.” Scorpia pointed out.

“They can't be identical if one is a boy and the other is a girl.” Frosta sighed. “Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Queen Angella.” She mumbled.

“I just wish she didn't ask for Sea Hawk to stay-” 

“Oh, Mermista, you love me.” Sea Hawk cut her off, smiling.

“Stop.” She looked at him, groaning as she tried to pull away.

“Anyways, we need to figure out a few things.” Adam spoke up, taking the lead. “I've been informed about Lord Hordak and the Horde, but… I have one issue.”

“What's that?” Angella asked.

“There's a man in my dreams, he has a skull for a face and blue skin. I need to know who he is.” He admitted.

The fact that the queen paled and stood up said it all.

“Queen Angela?” Adora asked.

“Mom?” Glimmer went to her, worried.

“He… he can't be-”

“Who? Who can't be what?” Glimmer asked.

_“Skeletor's alive.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [Jan 29 2019] HOLYMOTHEROFFUCKINGSHIT OKAY SO RECENTLY I'VE BEEN GETTING COMMENTS ON THIS STORY AND HOLY HOT FUCK SO I'VE BEEN WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY AND I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH A LOT BUT I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS JUST GIMME A MIN
> 
> I'M NOT MAD I'M JUST DHBNM I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS TO GET AS POPULAR THANK YOU


End file.
